creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 18
__NOWYSIWYG__ RE: Ah, alright! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I still don't get it Ok, I'll stop. But I still don't understand, what is wrong with the story when it was deleted the first time. Was spelling, grammer, or you just don't like? What? What BloodyBlake44 (talk) 19:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) BloodyBlake44 An idea I have. What do you think? I sort of had an idea for a story. This is about sightings of an alleged black taxi cab from 1985 to 1992. These sightings were reported in New York, Pennsylvania, and Washington D.C. Also, several people disappeared due to these sightings. These people traveled in the cab to reach their alleged destination. The storyteller is actually a survivor of the cab and know the truth on what happend to the missing people. This idea is stilla work in progress. If you have any suggestions on what to do or if you have any ideas for both of us to work. Let me know. Thanks. BloodyBlake44 (talk) 21:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sam Foster/ BloodyBlake44 Tou sketchy username http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GringoKoon Hey, this pleasant chap has decided that mixing slurs is a cool way to make a username. I figure one of the admins can sort him out before he does something stupid. Danatblair (talk) 06:23, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Just a Head's Up There was a massive hack/bug that was wiki-wide. Apparently it targeted certain users, pretending to be them, and leaving spam etc. Creepymorefedora was one of these users. Nick banned him (as he should've, not knowing what was going on) indefinitely because the hacker was using slurs etc in chat and left a spam message on Cleric's page. Maria said she discussed it with wiki staff (23764537645 witnesses in chat saw our public conversation), and confirmed the hack/bug. I'm unbanning/unblocking Fedora as he has NEVER shown arrogant tendencies here. Ever. In fact, I was grooming him for VCROC, as I think he'd be a killer addition for us. Sorry for the wall of text, but this is what happened. Mystreve (talk) 00:32, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :I know. As an IT security student, I'm learning the in's and out's of how people like these assholes think. :Mystreve (talk) 01:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Autoconfirm Hello i'm Rob G, There is a block that keeps me from posting. I was wondering if you could remove it. I promise i'm human not spambot(even though I left a similar message on someone else's page). If I could post, I would be most grateful. Thank you!--GBall (talk) 04:48, April 25, 2014 (UTC) PERMISSION TO EDIT SPINOFFS Hi. Someone has edited my pasta "Pokémon Fuchsia" and they've added a sentence at the end. I cannot edit the story and delete said sentence due to the spinoff filter. Please help. I would like permission to edit spinoffs in the future as well to avoid tampering with my stories again. (I would only use it to edit my own stories) Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 02:41, April 25, 2014 (UTC) So im trying to post a creepypasta but when I click contribute then add page it says, Create a new article The article does not yet exist on this wikia. You can help out by adding a few sentences.then I cant make creepypasta page please help. here is screen shot of what happens http://prntscr.com/3deb4c when I click add page again does not work either please help --Skulch (talk) 20:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello LOLSKELETONS! I just finished my story "Cirus Laugh" yesterday, and i think i will publish it on this wiki! I just have a question, could you help me with some small edits on my article? You know like some grammar and things at the wrong places, beacuse my first language isn't English, so it could be a risk that i got some grammar errors and stuff on my page. Not so much then, but i would really accept if you helped me out! ;) TheEpicBob (talk) 06:53, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to interupt but i'm trying to submit my own creepypasta yet when i try to click the "Add a page" it just said, "The article does not yet exist on this wikia. You can help out by adding a few sentences." I don't really understand why is this happening to me. So i would really appreciate that you can explain to me of my situation and hopeful tell me how can it be fixed. Thank you for your time. Hello, i kinda have a problem. When i try to submit my own creepypasta, by clikcing the "Add a page* Button, all it said was "The article does not yet exist on this wikia. You can help out by adding a few sentences." And it doesn't allow me to add a new page. So i would really appreciate, if you can tell me why i'm in thhis situation and hopeful you can tell me how it can be fixed. Thank you for your time. MashiNabi (talk) 00:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) MashiNabi A Highlight of an Inactive Administrator Howdy, Skelly. I don't know about this whole entire three month thing we have here, but I'll just alert you of Mr.Zalgopasta's inactivity. He hasn't edited since March 11th, and his inactivity has concerned me and Streve. Streve wanted to propose this on the threads earlier, but he just said to me at this moment to do my own thing. So I am. I just want to highlight his inactivity that he had produced during the last period of the month here. He was an active editor on this sight during that time period, then he just disappeared suddenly. So, just wanted to highlight that for ya. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I Found Something Hey. While going through Sloshed's contributions, I found this thread about inactivity guidelines I was curious why this wasn't enacted as part of the rules in the first place. I think that it should be a set of rules, especially towards inactive administrators, VCROC's, and Chat moderators. From the looks of my eyes, it doesn't really need anymore tweaking. But that's up to you, the bureaucrat, to decide to tweak it or not. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, i thought that i did post my story. Supersatan25 (talk) 03:46, April 28, 2014 (UTC)Supersatan25 Thank you for sending me the site link. I happened upon this site and didn't know really what it was about. You are very kind for the sweet words too!! Thanks again! Thatisme (talk) 04:49, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, just wondering why you deleted my Pasta just then called RopKid. A short explination would be obliged The Greatest Good of the Greatest Number I posted the story The Greatest Good of the Greatest Number awhile back. It's an old work by Gertrude Atherton that I rather enjoyed. I thought about adding it to Suggested Reading when I posted it, but decided against it (thinking, "It can't be that good.), but now I'm thinking about it again. So, I've decided to ask what you think. Is it worthy, or no? [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 05:15, April 28, 2014 (UTC) A Simple Request I Would Like to Do + Moar Hey. Since, of course, the OC category has been removed by QC, may I give credit to those who have had the category removed? As in, like, read each story, fix a few things - if needed -, and give the credit to the user who wrote that article. If the story is not worthy of being on this site, towards my perspective (unless if it's an old and/or respected page), then I mark it down for review and have a VCROC member/Administrator who checks that category determine its fate (unless if it's a protected page/something that triggers the abuse filter on my end). So, may I? And also, There is a bot that people have forgotten that's still an administrator, but I haven't. So, unless if Maria says no, it's a dead drop-out-bot. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Skelly. This pasta, The Barn and the Cornfield, is essentially just Midwest except with ill-formatting. Needs deletion. :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 17:02, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Got it. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 17:06, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah I just saw. Good job :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 17:08, April 28, 2014 (UTC) DOWN WITH THA THIRD REICH I do nazi the sense in the Nazi category. Since it's only 58 pages, I was wondering if you would mind me getting rid of it. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 21:38, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Bot What was QC doing that was causing a Large scale disruption? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 12:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :What exactly did it do to these pages? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 13:15, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::That was from a plugin that I was working on. It allows you to input a command(!recover Jeff the Killer) and it will spit out a link to pastebin with the story in it. Since there is no way to query deleted pages the bot has to first restore them, grab the contents, then redelete the page. Yeah I guess that causes a lot of spam (especially for large articles). Until I find out how to fix this the plugin is disabled. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 13:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) A cliche Remember when you delete my story Garfield's Truth? That wasn't a cliche. I know what are you pointing at. The story Garfield Is A Lie. But the guy who wrote that, was writing about Jim Davis as a killer. I said that Garfield, Odie and so on were aliens. So that was a mistake. Correct it. (If it's possible) CreepyGuy2033 (talk) 14:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC)CreepyGuy2033 RE: Waiwaiwaiwaiwaiwai...T Why then on my email says that is deleted by CLICHE? Asylum Series I've posted the Asylum Series, about 5 or 6 stories by the same author as Psychosis. I was wondering, though, if they could go under an author category. Like we had with Slimebeast? What do you think? [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 01:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think it would be helpful to utilize categories more. Our listing is very limited. There are also a few others by him that I've not posted (mainly because I've not read them). Also, Category:Kafka. Just saying. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)''']] 04:18, April 30, 2014 (UTC) hi i am fallen and i saw that you took my page off i do not understand why you did that but i would like to know why if you would be kind enough to tell me why i would be happy thank you with love Fallen101 (talk) 15:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC)fallen101 Loubearxx 16:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC)auroraLoubearxx 16:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) hey uhmm how do u add a pic? A Request Since I know you're on, and whatnot. I don't know if I should leave this in your deletion pages, or not (even though I am not one of those users asking for "WHY WAS MY ARTICLE DELETED!?!?" and requesting a final copy of my story to be in a pastebin form, so I can perfect it/save it). I actually want a pastebin link of one of the stories that I added the Unfinished Page tag using HotCat on the article. There are two - three articles that I used this on, I just want the pastebin link for the one with the abysmal formatting (where it actually has the border in it, and at the end it says TO COME SOON or whatever). Reason why I am asking this is because I want to raise a question in the threads where it features that article. So, can you give me a pastebin link of that article with the formatting? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello, LOLSKELETONS. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, the page is blank, which I'm hoping is normal. Any-ways, I wanted to say that, when-ever I click 'Add A Page', it keeps saying "This Page or Article does not exist.". This is especially maddening as that's the entire reason why I want to add another Creepypasta. (Going to test some-thing...) JokesOrReality (talk) 22:02, April 30, 2014 (UTC) JokesOrReality (talk) 22:02, April 30, 2014 (UTC)JokesOrReality Can't add pages Hello, LOLSKELETONS. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, the page is blank, which I'm hoping is normal. Any-ways, I wanted to say that, when-ever I click 'Add A Page', it keeps saying "This Page or Article does not exist.". This is especially maddening as that's the entire reason why I want to add another Creepypasta. (Going to test some-thing...) JokesOrReality (talk) 22:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC) JokesOrReality (talk) 22:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC)JokesOrReality